Un peu compliqué
by ElisaPotter7
Summary: 2021:les derniers Weasley de cette génération rentrent enfin à Poudlard! Ça ne veut cependant pas dire que les autres Potter-Weasley en ont terminé…Victoire Weasley (bientôt Lupin) a trouvé l'amour, mais c'est bien la seule! Cette année c'est le tour de James, Dominique, Louis, Albus, Rose, Fred, Molly, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne et Lucy, et cela va s'avérer un peu compliqué -EN PAUSE-
1. Petite présentation

**Chapitre 1 : Petite présentation**

Salut à tous ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Je vais juste présenter ce que je vais poster, les personnages, le contexte.

_**Disclaimer : Malheureusement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à J.K. Rowling (notre déesse à tous). Certaines choses (je sais pas lesquelles) appartiennent probablement à Jack Thorne.**_

* * *

\- CONTEXTE -

Cette fiction se déroule après les événements d'_Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit_, durant la cinquième année d'Albus, mais entre temps il va se passer un événement très important que je détaillerais dans ma fiction. Il faut avoir lu ou vu la pièce pour comprendre.

* * *

\- PERSONNAGES -

1) Les personnages de l'épilogue

\- le trio **Potter** → **Albus **(5e année, Serpentard), **James** (7e année, Gryffondor, capitaine de Quidditch et poursuiveur), **Lily** (3e année, Gryffondor, attrapeuse)

\- **Scorpius ****Malef****oy** (5e année, Serpentard, prefet)

\- **Rose Granger-Weasley** (5e année, Gryffondor, poursuiveuse, préfète)

\- **Hugo Granger-Weasley** (3e année, Serdaigle, gardien)

2) Les personnages provenant de l'Enfant Maudit

\- **Polly Chapman** (5e année, Gryffondor)

\- **Yann Frederick** (5e année, Gryffondor, gardien, prefet)

\- **Karl Jenkins** (5e année, Gryffondor, batteur)

\- **Delphini Jedusor**, fille de Voldy et Bellatrix (qui a 23 ans)

\- **Craig Bow****k****er Jr** (5e année Serpentard, mort tué par Delphini l'année d'avant)

3) Les personnages provenant des infos données par J.K. Rowling après le tome 7

\- **Molly II**** Weasley**, fille de Percy et Audrey (5e année, Serdaigle, préfète)

\- **Dominique Weasley**, fille de Bill et Fleur (7e année, Gryffondor, préfète en chef)

\- **Louis Weasley**, fils de Bill et Fleur (6e année, Serdaigle, batteur)

\- **Fred Weasley**, fils de George et Angelina (6e année, Gryffondor, présentateur)

\- **Roxanne Weasley**, fille de George et Angelina (1er année, Gryffondor)

\- **Lucy Weasley**, fille de Percy et Audrey (1er année, Gryffondor)

-** Lorcan Scamander**, fils de Luna et Rolf (1er année, Gryffondor)

\- **Lysander Scamander**, fils de Luna et Rolf (1er année, Poufsouffle)

4) Personnages OC

→ quand Albus et Scorpius font n'importe quoi avec le retourneur de temps dans _l'Enfant Maudi_t, Ron et Padma Patil ont un fils, Panju Weasley. Dans ma fiction, il est là mais son père est Dean Thomas (car Dean Thomas ne connaît pas l'identité de son père, c'est trèèèèèèès symbolique, ou en tout cas ça avait l'air symbolique quand j'ai eu cette idée à 1h du mat)

Donc, **Panju Thomas**, fils de Dean Thomas et Padma Patil (7e année, Gryffondor, poursuiveur)

→ J'ai découvert que "bien que Horace Slughorn ne soit jamais marié et n'ait jamais eu d'enfant, la famille Slughorn continue de prospérer à travers une lignée collatérale", ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir au moins un ou une Slughorn à Poudlard. Le deuxième prénom de Slughorn est Eugène, et dans Harry Potter les deuxièmes prénoms sont souvent les noms d'un ancêtre, il est donc possible qu'un enfant Slughorn hérite du prénom d'un ancêtre.

Donc, **Eugénie Slughorn**, arrière arrière petite-nièce de H. Slughorn (5e année, Serpentard, préfète)

→ J'ai découvert aussi que Dudley avait eu deux enfants, et que J.K. Rowling avait une fois considéré voir Harry aider Dudley avec un enfant magique sur la plate-forme 9 3/4 dans l'épilogue, mais avait plus tard changé d'avis, déclarant que "tout gènes de sorciers latents ne survivrait jamais contact avec l'ADN de l'oncle Vernon.". Et bah en fait, si ils ont survécu (car la magie est clairement plus forte que cet imbécile de Vernon), et si on ne voit pas l'enfant dans l'épilogue, c'est parce qu'il était encore trop jeune pour Poudlard.

Donc, **Maggie Dursley**, fille de Dudley, sorcière (3e année, Poufsouffle)

et sa sœur **July Dursley**, fille de Dudley, moldue (16 ans)

* * *

Voilà, normalement j'ai mis tous les personnages de ma fiction !

(Alors si la couverture est un furet c'est normal car dans le film _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ on voit que Albus a un furet, et je trouve cet animal teeeeeeeeeeellement cute que j'ai voulu en faire ma couverture !)

Bien sûr, vu que ce n'est pas un chapitre c'est normal que je n'ai pas de reviews, mais si vous voulez en mettre je ne vous retiens absolument pas (évidemment) !

Le premier chapitre est pratiquement terminée, je vais essayer de le poster mardi qui vient !

Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Evasion et coeur brisé

_Salut à tous !_

_Merci merci merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, en plus elles étaient vraiment adorable ça m'a super touchée !_

_Je suis d'accord, l'Enfant Maudit n'était vraiment pas ouf, mais j'avais besoin de personnages en plus, vu que je n'avais pas trop envie de créer des OC, et que sinon je n'aurais eu que des Weasley, et moi l'inceste c'est pas trop mon truc… Mais je vous préviens, pas de retourneur de temps dans cette fic !_

_Alors ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de prologue, les autres chapitres seront normalement assez différent. Voilà ma version de ce qui c'est passé après l'Enfant Maudit ! :_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Évasion et cœur brisé**

Albus Severus Potter faisait les cent-pas dans le salon, en proie à une panique extrême. Ses parents étaient partis depuis plus de 2 heures, et lui et sa sœur n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle !

\- Albus…, demanda Lily, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Tu… tu crois que James…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et repartit dans une salve de larmes. Albus se précipita sur le canapé et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir… qu'ils vont tous s'en sortirent…

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Après avoir vaincu Delphini Jedusor avant les vacances, Albus avait réussi à se réconcilier avec sa famille, et même à apprécier Poudlard. Il avait donc commencé ses vacances plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis 4 ans. Pour une fois que tout ne s'acharnait pas sur lui !

Mais une stupide employée du Ministère avait décidé que Delphini Jedusor n'avait pas sa place à Azkaban, et la fille de Voldemort avait été enfermée dans une cellule « ultra-protégée » du Ministère. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait été proposé aux sorciers encore étudiants, s'ils étaient majeurs, de participer en montant la garde pour « comprendre mieux certaines implications du métier d'Auror tel que le contact avec les sorciers dangereux », un stage évidemment « sans danger ». Ni Harry, ni Hermione n'avaient vraiment eut son mot à dire, et ça aurait pu ne pas être grave si son imbécile de frère ne s'était pas inscrit.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé à James après sa répartition à Serpentard, mais s'était quand même son frère… Aussi, quand il avait appris que Delphini s'était échappée pendant la garde de James, et qu'elle avait pris des enfants en otage, dont son gardien, qui ne serait rendu que sous certaines conditions, il avait péter un plomb et détruit les trois-quart de sa chambre, pendant que ses parents partaient pour négocier la libération de James.

\- James ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le malin, hein ?, sanglota Lily

Les yeux d'Albus se remplirent de larmes, mais il tint bon.

\- James ne _peut_ s'empêcher de faire le malin. Il est vivant. On s'en sort toujours chez les Potter !

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois que cette… que ce monstre va demander ?

Le feu de la cheminée verdit soudainement, et des grandes flammes vertes jaillirent Harry et Ginny Potter qui soutenait chacun James par un bras.

\- JAMES !, s'écrièrent Lily et Albus en se levant précipitamment pour faire une place à leur frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? James, tu vas bien !?, s'exclama Lily en tournant autour du canapé.

Seul un long sanglot lui répondit.

Albus se figea. James… pleurait !? Et effectivement, l'adolescent s'agrippait désespéramment aux bras de ses parents et tout son corps était secoué de violents sanglots.

\- James, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es blessé ?, insista Lily, paniqué.

\- Je crois qu'il faut mieux que tout le monde aille se coucher, on en parlera demain, proposa Harry Potter, qui semblait exténué.

Albus s'apprêtait à protester mais sa sœur l'arrêta.

\- On y va.

Lily attrapa son frère par la main et le tira dans l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?, s'énerva Albus

\- Papa a raison ! Tu as vu dans quel état est James !? On en tirera rien ce soir. Je sais pas ce que cette… ce que cette…

\- Salope ?, proposa Albus

\- Merci Al. Je sais pas ce que cette salope lui a fait mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui a vraiment fait mal… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

\- Moi non plus… soupira Albus

* * *

Lily lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier quand Albus entra dans la cuisine.

\- B'jour Lily…, la salua-t-il distraitement Albus en s'installant.

\- Salut Albus. Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé ou tu lis l'article ?

Albus la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre, avant de percuter.

\- Raconte !

\- En gros, Delphini a exigé sa liberté, de l'argent, et qu'on oublie tous ses crimes.

\- Donc, elle ne veut plus être une criminelle, et pour l'obtenir, elle menace de buter tout le monde ?C'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

\- Si, complètement. Et elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne en compte ses antécédents quand elle cherchera un travail.

\- Et elle veut qu'on la laisse travailler ? C'est la requête la plus chelou que j'ai jamais entendu. Et du coup elle a gagné ?

Lily acquiesça.

\- Et dans la Gazette, on parle de James ?

Cette fois la jeune fille grimaça.

\- Il dise que les Potter n'ont pas voulu aux questions, et… et Rita Skeeter a publié un article. Papa est allé essayé de tempérer la situation, et Maman est allé réveillé James. L'article est vraiment… enfin si les gens le croient, ça va pas être facile…

\- Et elle dit quoi dans son putain d'article !?, grogna Albus, furieux. James n'a pas besoin qu'on enfonce le clou, je l'ai entendu pleurer toute la nuit !

\- Euh… Salut…

Albus et Lily firent volte-face et croisèrent le regard plutôt en colère de leur mère, et celui rempli de tristesse de James.

\- James ! Maman ! Alors, bien dormi ?, demanda maladroitement Lily

\- Je peux voir l'article ?, exigea James

\- C'est une mauvaise idée…, s'opposa Ginny, en récupérant l'article.

\- Maman ! Laisse-moi voir ! Je finirais par le savoir de toute façon !, protesta James.

Ginny se tourna vers sa fille, la seule enfant à avoir lu l'article.

\- C'est le genre de truc dont il va forcément en entendre parler… Et il a reçu du courrier…

Albus suivit le regard de sa sœur et se rendit compte de la présence d'un petit tas de lettres.

\- James, dit Ginny en se tournant vers le jeune homme, n'oublie pas que la plupart des gens savent que Rita Skeeter raconte absolument n'importe quoi et…

James l'interrompit en lui arrachant le journal des mains. Albus se précipita pour lire derrière l'épaule de son frère. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, il se sentait de plus en plus en colère contre cette sale fouineuse. Il retira le journal des mains de James et le balança dans la cheminée, en croisant les doigts pour que son frère n'est pas eu le temps de tout lire.

Mais malheureusement, le fait son frère ait pâli et n'ait opposé aucune résistance en voyant la Gazette s'enflammer n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Ginny prit doucement son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas James, personne ne la croira. Personne ne peut penser une minute que tu puisses aimer Delphini, ou que tu sois son complice ! C'est ridicule, tout le monde va comprendre que Skeeter est folle à lier…

James se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte maternelle et se précipita en courant dans sa chambre avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Albus se précipita à la suite de son frère… avant de s'arrêter net devant la porte de sa chambre.

Devait-il aller parler à James ?

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, les deux frères étaient plutôt proche, et Albus considérait James comme un modèle, un but à atteindre, et même à surpasser. Mais quand Al avait été réparti à Serpentard, leur relation n'avait plus du tout été la même….

Et donc il restait là, planté comme un idiot devant la porte de son frère.

Il sortit de sa léthargie quand Fluffy, son furet, commença à gratter contre la porte de James. Ça devait être un signe du destin.

\- Non, Fluff, pas la porte !

Albus attrapa son furet dans ses bras et toqua avant d'entrer.

Son cœur se serra en voyant James replié en boule sur son lit, apparemment en train de trembler.

\- James…

Le jeune homme se redressa et se tourna vers Al, en essuyant ses larmes. Son frère s'assit à côté de lui.

\- C'est l'article de journal qui te met dans cette état ?

\- C'est pas que ça… Tu… tu comprends pas… C'est…c'est ma faute…

Albus le regarda, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Et soudainement, il fut pris d'un doute.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ou pas ? Ce qu'a dit Rita Skeeter ?

James ne répondit pas.

\- Oh James !

Albus prit maladroitement son frère dans ses bras, tandis que ce-dernier se mettait à pleurer sur son épaule. Bizarrement, il le comprenait. Lorsque Delphini s'était faite passé pour la nièce d'Amos Diggory, Albus aussi avait eu un faible pour elle. La vraie différence entre lui et son frère, c'est que quand il avait découvert la véritable identité de Delphini, tous ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle s'était immédiatement transformé en haine, et à en juger par les sanglots de James, ça n'était pas son cas.

\- Je… je sais pas comment c'est arrivé… c'est juste… arrivé et… et elle m'a dit ensuite que….que c'était juste pour s'échapper…

\- Attends une minute. Tu croyais que c'était réciproque !? Je veux dire vous… vous étiez… ensemble !?

\- Oui-i-i-i…

Albus en resta bouche-bée. Son frère avait été en couple avec la fille de Voldemort, une espèce de psychopathe meurtrière !? Merlin, ce n'était pas possible !

\- Ça fait longtemps !?

James caressa distraitement Fluffy, en commençant à parler.

\- Je… ça doit… devait faire environ 1 mois, c'était pas une date précise, c'est venu… petit à petit… tu comprends, j'étais dans la même pièce, seul avec elle, et on discutait, et plus je la voyais, plus je l'appréciais…

\- Il y a un moment où tu as hésité, où tu t'es dit que tu n'avais pas le droit ?, insista Albus, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à assimiler la situation.

\- Jamais. J'oubliais tout avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'être… différent… De ne pas être juste le fils d'Harry Potter.

Albus nota immédiatement la rancœur dans sa voix, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre.

\- Ça t'embête ? Tu vais plutôt l'air d'en être content à Poudlard !

\- Bah… j'adore Papa, et je ne voudrais changer de famille pour rien au monde, mais j'aimerais parfois que Potter soit juste un nom de famille parmi tant d'autres. C'est juste un nom, pourquoi ça doit influer sur toute ma vie !?

\- Je sais pas… je… je sais pas…

Albus hésita, puis finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu l'as aidée à s'échapper ?

James pâlit légèrement, et sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Je ne voulais pas… je… il n'y avais jamais eu de problèmes avant, c'était pas le première fois que je le faisais mais elle en a profité hier… je savais vraiment pas, je lui faisais confiance…

En entendant les justifications de James, Albus commença à s'énerver. Il n'arrivait pas à encaisser le fait que son frère puisse être le complice de cette meurtrière qu'était Delphini Jedusor, et les pitoyables excuses de James n'améliorait pas la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, James !?

\- J'avais l'habitude de la rejoindre dans sa cellule, et de lui retirer ses menottes qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie spontanée…

\- Tu l'as détachée !? Mais t'es complètement malade !?, s'écria Al en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber Fluffy qui poussa un feulement indigné.

\- Tu crois que je ne me sens pas déjà assez coupable comme ça !?

\- Mais tu as mis tout le monde sorcier en péril, tout ça pour une amourette avec une cinglée qui n'en avait rien à faire de toi !

Albus fut pris par surprise par le violent du coup de poing qu'il reçu à la tempe. Titubant sous le coup de la douleur, il regarda son frère, dont le visage était couvert de larmes.

\- Va-t-en !

\- James, tu…

\- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son frère le poussa hors de sa chambre et lui colla son furet dans les bras, avant de claquer violemment la porte.

* * *

James n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis leur dispute, au grand désarroi d'Albus, qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir coupable. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu dur… Son frère l'avait quand même frappé… Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'engueuler…Il avait toujours eu tendance à aller trop loin sous le coup de la colère…

Albus soupira. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que comme toujours, ce serait à lui de faire le premier pas.

Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'il glissa sous la porte de la chambre de James. On pouvait y lire « Je suis désolé ».

* * *

_Et voilà, le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plût !_

_Dans ma fiction précédente, je postais tous les mardis mais je pense que là ça va être un peu compliqué, je pense plutôt publier toutes les deux semaines environ._

_Bisous bisous, et rendez-vous dans deux semaines !_


	3. Poudlard Express

_Salut à tous !_

_Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3, ou on commence à vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire :_

_Entre parenthèse, c'est les pensées du personnage en POV, et à chaque trait, on change de POV._

_Merci beaucoup à tous les nouveaux followers et favorites, et merci beaucoup à Anulya pour sa review !_

* * *

_R.A.R → Anulya : Oui, c'est sûr qu'Albus n'est pas très agréable… Ça pour le coup je l'ai emprunté de l'Enfant Maudit, car j'ai été vraiment scandalisé par le passage où il dit à Harry qu'il préfèrerait qu'il ne soit pas son père. Ce sale gosse se plaint h24 d'avoir une famille, c'est insupportable ! Pour James, c'est vrai qu'il a pas été très malin sur ce coup-là, mais en temps qu'incorrigible romantique je ne pas m'empêcher de dire : « Mais le pauvre, il l'aimait ! »_

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard Express**

Rose Granger-Weasley attrapa son cousin par le col de sa chemise avant de le traîner vers l'avant du train :

\- Rose, qu'est ce que tu fais !?

\- Je t'avais prévenu, cette année, il est hors de question que tu restes tout seul dans ton coin !

(Maman me tuerait, et il est hors de question que je meurs avant d'avoir passé mes B.U.S.E !)

Albus soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, et le Serpentard avait rendu les armes depuis looooooooongtemps.

\- Je peux aller chercher Scorpius au moins !?

(Oh non… Pas lui… )

\- Euh… bah… c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Je vais pas abandonner mon ami parce que vous vous souvenez enfin de mon existence !

(C'est pas beau d'utiliser la culpabilité Albus ! Tu devrais avoir honte !)

\- Vas-y… Et tu as intérêt à nous rejoindre !

\- Attends ! Prends ma valise s'il te plaît.

Rose souleva la valise de son cousin en se félicitant d'avoir déjà ranger la sienne, et se glissa dans son compartiment. Elle salua sa meilleure amie, Polly Chapman.

\- Salut Polly ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Salut Rose ! Ouais et toi ?

(Mon cousin a été pris en otage par la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.)

\- Super !

\- Tu n'es pas avec Lily ?, s'interrogea Polly

(Abordons le sujet que fâche…)

\- Et bien… si mais on ne va pas voyagé ensemble, il n'y aura que nous deux et… des invités…

\- Comment ça ?

(Ça va faire mal, Polly le déteste…)

\- Je me suis dis que ce serait bien de se réconcilier avec Albus.

Le visage de Polly se ferma aussitôt.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres, dit-elle en se levant

\- Non ! Me laisse pas seul avec eux !, s'écria Rose

\- Eux ? Qui ça eux !?

Polly ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire avec… Malefoy !?

\- Oui… et du coup… je veux pas qu'il me redemande de sortir avec moi…

(C'est tellement… gênant…)

On frappa timidement à la porte. Rose se tourna vers Polly en croisant les doigts. Cette-dernière soupira.

\- T'as gagné. ENTREZ !

(Yes ! Ça c'est une copine !)

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus entra dans le compartiment, suivit par Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius pénétra timidement dans le wagon, en traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que leur lança Polly Chapman, toute son attention se tournant naturellement vers Rose.

(Qu'elle est belle… Rose… )

Gênée, la jeune fille détourna les yeux.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'aimait pas…

Son esprit vagabonda du côté de ces souvenir, du côté de cette belle journée d'été qui lui avait pourtant été néfaste…

_FLASH-BACK : juin dernier_

_Scorpius l'aperçut, au loin. Elle venait de le voir, et comme d'habitude elle faisait demi-tour. Scorpius la regarda faire, impuissant, avant de se rappeler de sa nouvelle résolution :_

_(Aujourd'hui, je lui dis !)_

_\- Rose, attend !_

_La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, et le fixa de ses yeux._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'étonna-t-elle_

_Une bouffée d'espoir envahit le blond : elle était bien plus sympa avec lui que d'habitude, c'était limite si elle lui souriait ! _

_(Ça veut dire qu'elle m'aime bien, non !?)_

_\- Je… Je voulais…_

_(Oh-ho, alerte au bégaiement… Ça va pas le faire… )_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Je voulais… te demander… Tu…tu… _

_\- Je ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_(Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle s'énerve !? Il faut que je termine ma phrase , il faut que je la termine… C'est pas compliqué bon sang !)_

_\- Est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_(Put### je l'ai fait !)_

_\- … Écoute Scorpius…_

_(ELLE M'A APPELÉ PAR MON PRÉNOM ! … Attendez… Comment ça « Écoute » !? C'est bon signe ça ?)_

_\- … Tu sais, on se connaît pas vraiment… c'est vrai, on s'est parlé, quoi, 3 fois en 4 ans ?_

_(Rectification : JE t'ai parlé 3 fois en 4 ans, et toi tu m'as ignoré à chaque fois. Mais ça change rien au fait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.)_

_\- Et du coup… bah… c'est mieux qu'on… ne soit pas… ensemble…_

_(Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mais pourquoi… ? )_

_\- Mais si tu veux, on peut essayer d'être ami, lui proposa précipitamment Rose._

_(Je veux pas être ton ami ! Je t'aime, moi !)_

_\- Si tu veux, dit-il finalement, le cœur lourd._

_Il lui sourit timidement, et pour la première fois, elle répondit à son sourire._

_(L'espoir fait vivre !)_

_Mais Rose dut se rendre compte que Scorpius continuait d'espérer, car son sourire se fana._

_\- Scorpius… je dois être complètement franche avec toi. Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs… Il faut que tu saches que j'ai un petit ami._

_(…)_

_(…)_

(…)

Un cri aigu fit sortir Scorpius de ses pensées.

\- Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda aussitôt Polly Chapman.

\- LA RÉUNION DES PRÉFETS ! J'AI OUBLIÉ !

(Oh non ! La réunion !)

Scorpius se leva précipitamment et suivit Rose en dehors du compartiment, en adressant un signe d'excuse à Albus qui le fusilla du regard en comprenant qu'il allait rester seul avec Chapman.

Il suivit donc Rose dans le couloir, et cette-dernière se retourna et la regarda bizarrement.

(Qu'est-ce qui se passe?)

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il

\- Tu es préfet ?

\- Bah oui !

(Rose, tu es une fille intelligente, si je te suis pour la réunion des préfets, c'est que je suis préfet…)

Rose soupira et murmura pour elle-même.

\- Super…

(J'ai entendu…)

\- Écoutes Rose. Je veux pas que tu sois gêné devant moi… tu peux pas essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ? Pour qu'on puisse être… amis… ?

\- Tu veux vraiment être mon ami ?, demanda-t-elle dubitative.

(Non.)

Scorpius se força à faire abstraction de la douleur dans sa poitrine, et acquiesça. Rose lui sourit.

(Si ça peut lui faire plaisir…)

\- On devrait se dépêcher, dit-il sur le ton de conversation.

\- Tu as raison !, s'exclama la jeune fille en se remettant en route.

Scorpius s'écarta pour laisser passer un Gryffondor, et la suivit.

* * *

Yann Fredericks laissa passer deux élèves, avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Rose et Malefoy, qui avait loupé la réunion des préfets.

(Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? La réunion est finie ! Et par Merlin que font-ils ensemble?)

\- Yann ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Lily Potter, qui venait de lui parler.

\- J'arrive Lily !

Il oublia totalement sa rencontre bizarre pour se concentrer sur la jolie rousse.

Lily Potter entrait cette année en 3e année. Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait rejoint le groupe des 5e année Gryffondors dont faisait partie sa cousine. Malgré son jeune âge, elle s'était intégrée très rapidement, et Yann la considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies.

Yann sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait juste saluée brièvement avant d'aller à la réunion des préfets de Gryffondor. Elle lui avait tellement manquée…

Il sortit de ses pensées, et suivit son amie dans le compartiment. A l'intérieur, il retrouva son meilleur ami Karl Jenkins. Une pensée étrange le traversa :

(Pourquoi lui et Lily étaient seuls ?)

(…)

(Qu'est-ce que je m'imagines !? Karl sort avec Rose !)

(Et puis de toute façon, en quoi ça me dérangerai qu'ils soient ensemble?)

\- Polly n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, répondit Lily. Elle et Rose ont pris un autre compartiment, car Rose voulait essayer de rétablir le contact avec Al…

(Al ? C'est qui Al ? … Ah oui ! Son frère Serpentard…)

\- Non !? Elle veut rétablir le contact avec Potter, et elle le fait avec Polly !?

(Moi qui pensait que Rose était intelligente…)

\- Je suis d'accord c'est stupide, rigola Lily, avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'appelait Albus !

\- En même temps, on va pas l'appeler par son prénom, on n'est pas vraiment très proche de lui. C'est un Serpentard !, rappela Karl

Lily se retourna vers lui, en le fusillant du regard. Aussitôt Karl se rétracta sur son siège.

(Plus elle grandit, plus elle fait peur…)

\- Et alors !? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit Serpentard hein ? Merlin était bien à Serpentard, et personne n'en a fait un drame ! Et si vous n'êtes pas proche, c'est la faute de qui à votre avis !? Vous avez été odieux avec lui !

\- Hé !, protesta vivement Yann, moi j'ai rien fait ! C'est lui.

Karl lui jeta un regard outré.

\- Sale balance…, marmonna son ami.

(Tu l'as cherché mon vieux… Tu l'as même traité de Cracmol de Serpentard à un moment !)

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a fait quoi !, protesta Lily, je veux juste que vous vous excusiez !

(QUOI !?)

\- C'est hors de question !, s'exclama Karl.

\- Ce n'est pas NEGOCIABLE !

Il eut un léger blanc, tandis que Karl en Yann essayait de déterminer si elle riait ou pas !

(Put### elle blague pas!)

\- Lily…, murmura-t-il

Lily croisa les bras, et le regarda fixement, comme pour le mettre au défi de refuser. Mais c'était gagné d'avance, la jeune fille savait très bien que Yann avait toujours été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

(Je la sens de moins en moins bien cette année… )

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite, et en attendant, je veux bien des reviews !_

* * *

_Ps : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis tombé le week-end dernier sur des anciens textes qui avait été publié sur Pottemore (c'est en anglais, mais ça se lit très bien avec google traduction), et qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur la Nouvelle Génération. Par exemple : j'ai découvert que Rose est rousse, et Hugo brun ! Heureusement que j'ai vu ça avant de décrire physiquement les persos !_

_Bon, je sais que le site est pas forcément fiable, mais j'ai cherché un peu et ça a l'ai d'être authentique. Il faut chercher "2014 Quidditch World cup final" sur Harry Potter fandom (désolée j'ai pas le droit de mettre le lien)._

_(après je vous rassure, c'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour suivre la fic, c'est juste que du coup je vais peut-être mettre quelques références)._


	4. Professeur de potions

**Chapitre 4 : Professeur de potions**

Sous le regard furieux de Chapman, Albus Severus Potter attrapa sa valise et sortit le premier du train en fulminant.

(Crétine, abrutie, idiote, garce stupide…)

\- Albus !, s'exclama Scorpius, Attends nous !

(Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec cette horrible peste !)

Scorpius le rattrapa en courant.

\- Albus, tu… qu'est que… dit-il, essoufflé,… qu'est que tu fais !?

\- Je veux plus jamais jamais JAMAIS lui parler !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Oh ça va, elle a déjà été bien pire ! Et puis tu sais, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle est aimé que tu la traites d'idiote décérébrée dont la seule ambition dans la vie était de ressembler à… euh… on va dire à une gourgandine Heureusement que tu es sorti rapidement, elle devait très certainement avoir envie de te tuer.

(J'ai dit ça moi ?)

(…)

(Faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention à mes paroles quand je m'énerve…)

\- Elle l'avait mérité !, s'écria Albus, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

\- CELLE QUI L'AVAIT MÉRITÉ EST JUSTE DERRIÈRE TOI SOMBRE CRÉTIN !

Albus se retourna vivement, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il se prit une gifle magistrale d'une Polly Chapman énervée au possible, et il se retrouva par terre.

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade !? Salle folle !

Polly se tourna vers Scorpius et désigna vaguement Albus du bras.

\- Il l'avait mérité, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Puis elle commença à se diriger vers les calèches, en marchant « malencontreusement » sur la main du jeune homme. S'en fut trop pour Albus, qui, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, lui attrapa la cheville et la fit basculer en avant.

Comme prévu, Chapman tomba par terre, mais elle se retourna vivement pour se précipiter vers Albus. Cependant le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire, et il la plaqua au sol en la maintenant par les poignets.

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais Molly voulait me par…

Rose s'interrompit soudainement en voyant son cousin étendu sur sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé !?, s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Tu as loupé que ton cousin est un parfait idiot doublé d'une sale brute !

\- Albus, tu l'as frappé !?

\- Elle m'avait giflé et marché sur la main, j'allais quand même pas me laisser faire !

(J'en ai marre d'être la victime attitré de Chapman, d'accord!?)

Rose sembla enfin comprendre.

\- Vous vous êtes battu !? Mais vous avez quel âge !?

\- Potter, tu peux me lâcher ?, demanda la brune en serrant les dents.

(Oups.)

Albus se redressa, suivit par Chapman qui se frotta les poignets.

(J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal…)

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi était-il à ce point gêné à l'idée de l'avoir blessée ? Elle le martyrisait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, c'était bien fait pour elle !

Albus se secoua la tête. Il était vraiment pathétique.

\- Tu t'excuses ou pas ?, demanda Chapman en le fusillant du regarder

(Quooooooiiiiiiiii !? Elle se moque de moi là!)

\- Dans tes rêves…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tant pis. Je n'ai pas besoin des excuses de la honte des Potter.

(Pourquoi tu attaques toujours là ou ça fait… mal…)

Le brun se leva et prit la direction des diligences sans dire un mot, suivit par son meilleur ami, sa cousine et l'autre garce.

Cependant, dès qu'il arriva au niveau des diligences, il poussa un cri de surprise.

(Un… un sombral ! J'arrive à les voir, je… je vois les sombrals…)

\- Albus, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Scorpius

(Non… Non non non…)

\- Les sombrals, murmura le jeune homme

Le regard de Scorpius s'assombrit.

\- Je les vois depuis… depuis le départ de Maman…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Cette année aurait du être géniale, la meilleure de sa scolarité, pourquoi était-il déjà au bord des larmes ?

Il se rappelait, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, sa plus grande peur était de voir les chevaux squelettiques. Et puis il avait été réparti à Serpentard, et tout avait basculé… Des fois il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si il avait supplié le Choixpeau comme son père… Mais au moment de la Répartition, il s'était dit : « Je ne peux pas abandonner Scorpius ! ». Il ne savait toujours pas si il avait pris la bonne décision ou pas…

\- Bon, vous montez !?, s'exclama Chapman

Albus s'exécuta. C'était ça maintenant qui l'effrayait maintenant, cette peur d'être constamment jugé et critiqué. Il adorait son père, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Albus enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

(En plus d'être une honte pour ma famille, je suis un sale gosse…)

\- Albus… ça va ?, lui redemanda Scorpius

Albus ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se lever quand la diligence s'arrêta. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était de se prendre les pieds dans le sac de sa voisine, et de tomber sur ladite-voisine.

* * *

Polly Chapman commença à se redresser à l'arrêt de la calèche, mais elle ne put terminer sa manœuvre car au même moment un poids lourds atterrit sur ses genoux. Potter.

\- Par Merlin, Potter, tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe !?

L'adolescent se releva, rouge de colère, et probablement aussi un peu de honte.

\- Si tu laissais pas traîner tes affaires aussi !, s'écria-t-il en désignant son sac à main.

\- Et si tu regardais où tu mettais tes fichus pieds !

Malefoy se précipita entre Potter et Polly.

\- Calmez-vous, c'est pas grave !, s'exclama le blond.

(C'est pas toi qui t'es fait écraser par Potter !)

Potter se renfrogna et descendit de la diligence, avant d'entrer dans le château. Polly attrapa son sac et suivit son amie, Malefoy et… et Albus Potter…

Ce gars la rendait folle.

Quand elle avait découvert qu'il y avait un Potter dans son année, elle avait été folle de joie. Un Potter ! Le fils, presque le sosie de son héros d'enfance !

Et puis le verdict… Serpentard…

Polly lui en avait TELLEMENT voulu ! Elle avait décidé de se venger de sa déception, juste une fois, une petite pique de temps en temps. Mais il était… étrange… mystérieux… Il ne réagissait pas, il ne répondait pas à ses taquineries. Alors elle avait continué. Au fur et à mesure, plus agressive, plus méchante, dans l'espoir qu'enfin il est une parole, un geste, un regard montrant qu'il l'avait remarquée.

Elle aurait pu le laisser tranquille, après tout il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait _pas, _il suffisait de s'ignorer.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait alors ?

La réponse était simple en vérité. Albus Potter la… _fascinait_…

Non non non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça, c'était absurde, Potter était un Serpentard, ils étaient ennemis, ils n'avaient rien en commun !

(Alors, pourquoi ?), songea t-elle en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oh non ! Non non non non non !

Polly se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

(Encore et toujours Potter… Il ne peut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille…)

Puis elle suivit son regard et se figea.

(Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là !?)

\- Où est James !?, s'exclama Albus en regardant désespéramment du côté de la table des Gryffondors. Il faut pas qu'il la voit, surtout pas !

(Alors…James Potter… il a été pris en otage par la fille de Voldemort… Rita Skeeter a publié un article sur leur potentiel « relation »… Non mais c'est pas possible, c'est trop énorme… C'est comme l'idée que Malefoy était le fils de Voldemort, c'est évident que c'est n'importe quoi… Même si c'était marrant de colporter cette rumeur… Non mais je m'éloigne du sujet… Donc James Potter… Il cache quelque chose, et apparemment son frère est au courant… Génial… Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu un potin croustillant sous la main… Mais reste à savoir comment… Je peux pas le suivre, je sais qu'il a une carte spécial, je lui ai déjà volé une bonne dizaine de fois, c'est vachement pratique ce truc là…)

\- S'il te plaît Rose, aide-moi !

(Et maintenant, Potter supplie… Ça à l'air vraiment important… Je devrais peut-être amener Potter à me le dire… Mais il me déteste, et c'est réciproque bien sûr…)

(Et si je faisais en sorte que Potter m'aime bien… Il pourrait peu-être me le dire… )

(Non ! C'est un Serpentard !)

(Et si je le séduisais… et devenais sa petite amie…)

(C'est hors de question !)

(Mais si c'est pour un ragot… )

(C'est juste un prétexte et tu le sais très bien !)

(Mais non, je-ne-veux-pas-sortir-avec lui ! C'est juste pour un ragot !)

Polly regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondors, sa décision prise.

(Ton secret a intérêt à être intéressant, James Potter…)

* * *

James Sirius Potter regarda tristement dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait espéré que son retour à Poudlard lui redonne un peu de joie de vivre, mais il se sentait toujours aussi malheureux…

Et sans arrêt la même question qui tournait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi _lui _pour s'évader ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ?

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'_elle _?

Delphini Jedusor…

Penser à elle lui faisait mal, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine qui lui rappelait constamment qu'il l'aimait, et que ce n'était pas réciproque… Delphini…

\- James !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et adressa un bref salut à sa cousine Rose, avant de faire une sorte de grimace rappelant vaguement un sourire. Puis il reporta son attention sur la table, tandis que la répartition commençait.

Il n'écouta absolument, toujours déconnecté du monde autour qui continuait de tourner, tandis que le brun restait fixé sur la même idée… Delphi…

McGonagall commença son discours, et sa cousine Dominique Weasley lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il écoute. Il était très proche de sa cousine, mais en ce moment il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à afficher un masque comme il avait du le faire pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents, alors il l'ignora.

\- James, tu veux bien m'accompagner hors de la Grande Salle ?

James releva la tête vers Rose.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Comme vous le savez, le professeur Slughorn prend sa retraite…, continua la directrice.

\- Oui maintenant ! C'est important !

James grimaça.

\- On peut pas attendre la fin du repas Rose ?

\- …donc le poste de maître des potions et de directeur de Serpentard…

\- James vient !, s'écria sa cousine en se levant à moitié

\- …sera assuré…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !?, s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Par le professeur Delphini Jedusor.

(…)

(…)

(…)

(…)

(Non…)

(Non non non!)

Au milieu du brouhaha causé par l'annonce de McGonagall, James se releva lentement, et pris la fuite hors de la Grande Salle.

(Nooon…)

Une fois dehors, il se laissa tomber contre le mur du couloir.

(Oh Merlin dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…)

(Delphi…)

(C'est pas possible…)

(Delphi…)

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 4 !_

_Je vais essayer de poster dans 2 semaines comme d'habitude, j__e compte sur vous pour me donnez vos avis ;)_


	5. Salut, Slug

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 5 !_

_J'imagine que vous avez tous vu que j'ai changé le titre et le résumé, car j'ai finalement intégré plus de persos. Je vous conseille d'aller revoir la présentation du début, car j'introduis les nouveaux persos (dont les oc) dans ce chapitre. _

_Le chap 5 reprend directement là où le chapitre d'avant s'était arrêter._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Anulya : Ouiii je suis d'accord ! Je comprends pas pk personne ne les a mis ensemble avant, tout de suiste après avoir lu l'Enfant Maudit je me suis dit que Polly et Albus se serait sympa, mais j'ai trouvé aucune fanfic T^T. _

_Ouais, James a carrément pas de chance, mais bon il sait pas encore comment ça va se passer, on croise les doigts pour lui… _

_Pour Delphi, bah elle est passée de criminelle a prof prcq dans le chapitre 2, on apprend qu'elle avait demandé à ce que son passé ne la gène pas pour trouver un emploi, sinon t'imagines bien que jamais McGonagall ne l'aurait acceptée !_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait trop plaisir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Salut, Slug »**

James ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, roulé en boule dans le couloir. Sûrement pas plus de 5 minutes, mais il avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti, au fur et à mesure que son chagrin augmentait.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur, qui s'était arrêté de battre quand elle l'avait laisser tombé, s'était d'un seul coup décidé à tambouriner fortement dans sa poitrine, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et chaque battement lui faisait mal, cognant douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il n'essayait même plus de retenir le flot de larmes qui se déversait sur ses joues, sentant d'avance qu'il n'en aurait pas la force.

Delphini aurait pu être n'importe où, mais elle était _ici_, avec lui qui désespérait de faire un jour le deuil de leur relation. Était-elle venue à Poudlard dans le but de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Si c'était le cas, cela marchait sans peine sur James…

\- James ?

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement vers celui ou celle qui avait parlé, et se détendit en reconnaissant son frère, le seul au courant de ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec Delphini.

Albus s'assit au côté de lui.

\- James… tu…

\- Stop. Ne dis rien s'il te plaît… Rien du tout…

James enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura doucement Albus

\- Parce que…je… je sais que c'est n'importe quoi et… que je suis en train… de… de me rendre malade… Je continue… je continue d'espérer, de m'accrocher mais… ça sert à rien… je… je me gâche la vie… Et je veux pas que… tu me le reproches… je suis pas capable de supporter… et…

James s'arrêta brusquement : son frère venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- James. Tu peux pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de t'en sortir ! J'ai pas été le petit frère idéal, et t'as pas non plus été un super grand frère, mais tu vois, je sais une chose de toi : peu importe comment, James Sirius Potter s'en sort toujours ! Et un coup de blues, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je te console, demain ce sera l'inverse… Mais il faut que tu te reprennes ! Le James que je connais n'est pas comme ça ! Si tu n'es plus relou, prétentieux et affreusement énervant, j'ai plus de point de repère, moi!

James esquissa un sourire en séchant maladroitement ses larmes.

\- Tu as mis tant de temps pour venir parce que tu réfléchissais à ton petit discours, pas vrai ?

\- Et bah tu vois quand tu veux !, s'exclama Albus en relâchant son étreinte.

\- James, Albus… est-ce que ça va ?, demanda doucement Dominique qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

* * *

Dominique Weasley se décida finalement a aller rejoindre son cousin James Potter, qui s'était enfuit à l'annonce de la nomination de Jedusor. Elle sortit discrètement de la Grande Salle, et entra dans le couloir. Elle se figea, en voyant James et Albus.

(James fait un câlin à son frère!?)

-… pas vrai ?, termina James.

\- Et bah tu vois quand tu veux !, s'exclama Albus

Dominique les regarda. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient complices !

Ils se ressemblaient pas mal, en fait. Niveau physique bien sûr, leurs caractères étant plutôt opposés. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage fin, un sourire charmeur (même si Albus n'en avait pas conscience).

Si on cherchait bien, on pouvait bien sur remarqué quelques différences. James avait yeux marrons brillants, quelques tâches de rousseur qui apparaissait quand il s'exposait au soleil, et Albus était un peu plus petit et plus mince que son frère au même âge… Ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien savait aussi que James était très légèrement myope, et que même si un peu de potion suffisait généralement à régler le problème, il était parfois obligé de porter des lunettes pour permettre à ses yeux de se reposer. Cependant, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que personne en dehors de sa famille et de ses amis proches ne le voit avec, Merlin sait pourquoi.

(Le nombre de fois où j'ai fait chanté James en le menaçant de parler à tout le monde de ses fichus lunettes!)

(N'empêche, maintenant que cette histoire de mauvaise réputation s'est arrangé, Albus va sûrement avoir autant de succès que son frère, et le connaissant, il va dé-tes-ter ça !)

(De toute façon, je suis sûre que Polly Chapman est amoureuse de lui. C'est une chic fille, un peu commère, mais une chic fille. Par contre, lui, elle passe son temps à l'insulter, si il ne l'intéressait pas elle se contenterait de l'éviter comme elle le fait avec Malefoy ou Slughorn…)

(…)

(Pourquoi James a-t-il les yeux rouges ? Il a pleuré!?)

\- James, Albus… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui ça va, acquiesça Albus en se levant

(Je t'aime beaucoup Albus, mais c'était pas vraiment pour toi que je m'inquiétais)

\- Je vous laisse, continua le brun, tu es plus proche de James que moi de toute façon !

(C'est clair)

\- Mais non, tu es quand même son frère !, fit Dominique.

Albus fit la moue, avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

(Bon… A nous deux, James Sirius Potter… Tout en subtilité…)

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé James ?

\- Rien…

\- Mais si ! Tu t'es enfuit, et on dirait que tu as pleuré !

(De toute façon, la subtilité n'a jamais été mon point fort)

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…, continua la blonde.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, James et elle avait toujours été très proche. Ils avaient le même âge, James était enfant unique à ce moment là, et de son côté sa sœur avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle, ce qui les éloignait pas mal…

\- C'est pas… pfff… c'est tellement… compliqué

(Dit tout de suite que je suis bête hein!)

\- Balance quand même, je suis sûr que je suis assez futée pour comprendre.

James la fixa un instant.

\- Non, laisses tomber. S'il-te-plaît…

(Purée, si il veut rien me dire je n'ai aucune chance de deviner ! Ce type est une vrai tombe…)

\- Bon, tu viens ?, demanda James en se levant.

\- Ouais ouais, j'arrive…

Les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, et s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor face à leur ami Panju Thomas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien, répondit aussitôt James.

(Quel menteur!)

Mais Panju sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, et retourna à son repas.

(Et il l'a cru!?)

(Mais quel abruti…)

(En même temps je devrais le savoir à force, qu'il ne comprend jamais rien…)

(Ça fait, quoi, 2 ans, et il voit rien…)

(Idiot…)

\- Dom ?, dit Lily Potter, assise en face de son frère

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Maggie a une chance de s'intégrer un peu dans la bande ? J'en ai marre de devoir jongler entre elle et les autres…

(Maggie… euh…)

(…)

(tilt*)

\- La fille du cousin d'oncle Harry c'est ça ?

Lily acquiesça.

* * *

(Elle en a mis du temps pour se rappeler de qui c'était), songea Lily Luna Potter en se resservant du gratin dauphinois.

\- Oui, je pense, il faudra juste la présenter à tout le monde… Panju, Yann, Polly et Karl se sont bien intégrés, il y a pas de raison…

(Et donc… Pour la présenter…)

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait se réunir dans la semaine, dans la Salle sur Demande, fit Dominique

(Et donc…)

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina lorsqu'elle compris où Lily voulait en venir.

\- Par contre, il faudra que _tous_ les Potter soient là, vu que ce sont les seuls que Maggie connaît vraiment… Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Albus…

(Yes ! Voilà ce que j'adore avec Dominique, elle comprend toujours où je veux en venir… Espérons qu'Al acceptera de venir, ça fait 5 ans qu'il nous évite…)

\- Lily ?

Lily se retourna pour faire face à son cousin Hugo, qui avait finit de manger.

(Comment c'est possible de manger aussi vite?)

\- Oui ?

\- Maggie voudrait te voir, mais elle osait pas venir vu que tu n'étais pas seule…

(Par Merlin…Quand on parle du loup…)

\- OK j'arrive, soupira la rousse en se levant, et en suivant son cousin vers la table des Poufsouffles.

Elle aimait beaucoup Maggie Dursley, sa cousine éloignée du côté de son père. Ça avait été une réelle surprise pour les Potter de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été convaincus qu'elle était moldue. Elle se rappelait de la fois où le cousin de son père avait débarqué au Square Grimmaud en hurlant que sa fille cadette avait fait de la magie spontanée, et que son propre père allait le tuer.

Naturellement, c'était les Potter qui s'était occupé d'amener Maggie au Chemin de Traverse et sur le quai 9 3/4. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même âge, et Lily s'était donc chargée de s'assurer que Maggie s'intégrait bien à Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même maison.

(Je l'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, mais j'en ai un peu ras-le-bol qu'elle est peur de tous mes cousins…)

(Sauf de Hugo…)

(Il est vraiment gentil avec elle… Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent si bien… )

\- Salut Maggie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Salut Lily ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances, vu qu'on s'est pas vu dans le train…

(Je plaide coupable…)

\- Ah… oui c'était super… désolée de pas être venue, j'étais avec les autres Gryffondors…

\- Pas de problème, j'étais avec Hugo…

(Ils seraient trop mignon ensemble, non?)

\- En parlant de Hugo, pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à mes autres cousins ?

Maggie rougit légèrement.

\- Bah… mon père n'a pas… très bonne réputation auprès d'eux…

(Hein !? C'est juste à cause de cette histoire de pralines longue langues !?)

\- T'inquiète, ils sont pas rancuniers ! D'ailleurs, ce serait bien que tu les rencontres…

\- Ouais s'il te plaît, c'est pas très pratique de faire des aller-retours entre vous, ajouta Hugo

\- Ben…

Maggie passa d'une jambe sur l'autre, chose qu'elle faisait quand elle hésitait.

\- OK, souffla-t-elle finalement

(Je me demande si j'aurais au gain de cause si Hugo ne m'avait pas aidé…)

\- Il y aura tout le monde ?, demanda la blonde

\- Oui je crois…

\- Même Albus ? Vous vous êtes enfin réconciliés ?

(C'est tellement stupide qu'on est pu se brouiller pour une histoire de Répartition…)

(Mais bon ça va s'arranger…)

(Il faut juste que Polly fasse un effort…)

Lily tourna son regard vers la table verte et argent, où elle aperçut son frère en train de faire la conversation avec Scorpius et une fille de Serpentard.

* * *

Eugénie Slughorn fusilla du regard cet insupportable Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Tu as OUBLIÉ la réunion !? Tu te moques de moi !?

\- Non je t'assure ! J'étais dans mon wagon, et puis j'ai pas vu le temps passé ! C'est Rose qui s'en est rappelé, mais il était trop tard… Et Albus est témoin !

Albus releva la tête, et s'aperçut que les deux préfets le fixaient.

\- Ah non ! M'incluez pas dans vos histoires, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

\- Quels genres de problèmes ?, demanda aussitôt Eugénie

(Peut-être que sur ce coup là je pourrais damner le pion à cette peste de Chapman!)

\- Si ça te regardait je te l'aurais déjà dit…, marmonna le brun en lui jetant un regard noir.

(Il est de bonne humeur dit donc…)

\- Tu es obligé d'être aussi désagréable ?, s'indigna Eugénie

\- Et, euh… sinon, j'ai loupé quoi à cette réunion ?, demanda vivement Scorpius pour faire diversion.

(Ah bah ça t'intéresse maintenant!?)

\- On a rencontré les autres préfets, et pour les rondes, on nous communiquera les horaires quand ce sera notre tour. Ah, et Dominique Weasley, la préfète-en-chef, nous a conseillé aux nouveaux prefets de se méfier de la bande de James. A mon avis, celui qui faut le plus surveiller, c'est Fred Weasley !

(Je l'aime pas ce type, il m'énerve…)

Albus se mit à rire.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'appelle Slug !, fit remarquer le brun

(Je déteste ce surnom ! On dirait le nom d'une limace, et je suis PAS une limace, par Merlin!)

\- D'ailleurs il te regarde, précisa Scorpius.

Eugénie fit volte-face et aperçut effectivement Fred Weasley à la table des Gryffondors, face à sa petite sœur Roxanne.

On pouvait dire que Fred ressemblait beaucoup à son père : il avait des cheveux roux flamboyants, leurs traits étaient assez similaires, le même nez, le même sourire…

Mais curieusement, malgré sa couleur de cheveux, il n'avait pas hérité d'un teint de rouquin couvert de tâche de rousseur, mais de la peau noir de sa mère, Angelina Johnson. De même pour ses yeux bleus clairs, qu'il ne tenait non pas de son père (qui avait les yeux marrons brillants), mais de son grand-père.

Encore plus drôle : sa sœur aussi avait les yeux bleus, comme si cette couleur avait décidé de sauter une génération.

Toujours est-il que quand Eugénie croisa le regard de Fred, les lèvres de ce-dernier s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois et formèrent silencieusement les mots « Salut, Slug »

Eugénie rompit aussitôt le contact visuel et soupira.

(Je sens que cette année va être compliquée…)

* * *

Et voilà, ce chap est terminé !

J'ai fini de présenter à peu près tous les personnages, leur situations, la vraie histoire va donc vraiment commencé.

J'aimerais rappeler que j'ai 5 followers et ai eu 44 vues au chapitre précédent ! Où sont les reviews ? Ça demande que 5 min et vous pouvez poser des questions sur l'histoire, donner votre avis, des idées pour la suite, et ça me motive vachement, parce que c'est un peu frustrant d'écrire pour des fantômes ! (Ce message ne s'applique pas pour Anulya)

Je vais essayer de poster dans 2 semaines mais je promets rien, j'aurais peut-être un peu de retard pour le suivant…

Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 !

20/05/19 : finalement, pas de chapitre demain, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, au plus tard la semaine prochaine je dirais


	6. Pourquoi pas ?

_Salut à tous, voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre !_

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, je galère un peu à démarrer l'histoire, mais là on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet donc je pense que ça ira mieux._

_Ce chap est un peu plus court que ceux d'avant, mais je pense que je vais garder cette longueur pour les suivants._

* * *

_DanielKingPoudlard : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (et les 30 minutes de ton temps) ! _

_Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! _

_Pour les personnages, dans les premiers chapitres j'ai voulu tous les présenter un peu, mais les seules qui seront vraiment importants à mon avis ce sera Albus, Polly, James, Delphi, Panju, Dominique, Yann et Lily. _

_Cela dit, si jamais tu es perdu à un moment, n'hésite pas à me demander des précisions en review !_

* * *

_Bonne lecture^^_

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi pas ?**

Scorpius Malefoy entrouvrit les yeux, et se fit littéralement agresser par la lumière du jour.

(J'aime pas le matin… )

Il se redressa, et vit que Albus dormait encore profondément dans le lit voisin.

(Il a raison lui, pourquoi est-ce que je suis réveillé ? On est samedi…)

(D'habitude quand je me réveille tôt le week-end, c'est parce que je suis stressé…)

(Mais j'ai pas de raison d'être stressé!)

La sonnerie de son réveil interrompit la réflexion de de Scorpius, qui se précipita pour l'éteindre.

\- Putain, Scorp…, grogna Albus en émergeant de son lit, pourquoi tu laisses ta sonnerie le week-end !? Je dormais moi !

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié…

\- T'oublie tous tout le temps ! C'est pas que j'en ai marre de crapahuter dans toute l'école pour t'accompagner chercher ton livre de métamorphose, mais j'en ai marre !

(Il vaut mieux l'ignorer le matin… En plus ça veut rien dire ce qu'il raconte…)

\- Hé, est-ce que par hasard tu sais pourquoi je suis stressé ?, tenta le blond

\- Parce que tu as peur d'avoir Alzheimer ?, ironisa Albus en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller

(Très drôle…)

\- Non mais sérieusement ?

\- Raaah, mais je sais pas moi ! Je suis pas psy !

(OK super, merci Albus pour ton aide irréprochable, digne d'un meilleur ami.)

(Sinon, j'ai quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?)

(…)

(La réunion…)

(OK je comprends mieux le stress maintenant)

(Je vais rencontrer ma future belle-famille!)

\- Bon, commença Dominique, bienvenue à tout le monde ! J'ai réuni tous les Potter-Weasley et leurs amis aujourd'hui pour que… bah… parce que ça fait longtemps…

(Traduction : pour essayer de renouer avec l'idiot qui a fini à Serpentard), songea Polly en se calant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Bien… Je fais un tour des prénoms… Moi c'est Dominique, et voici Panju, James, Louis, Molly, Polly, Rose, Karl, Yann, Lily, Maggie, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus et Scorpius.

(Super ! Et maintenant, on fait quoi!?)

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Dominique lorsque son regard se posa sur Polly.

(Oh-ho… je le sens pas là…)

\- J'ai pensé à un truc pour resserrer les liens entre tous le monde : faire des groupes de deux qui devront se voir régulièrement.

(… ? Ça veut dire qu'on a plus le droit de traîner avec qui on veut !?)

\- Pour ceux qui sont pas d'accord avec leur binôme, je vous laisserai un peu de temps pour _réfléchir…_

(Ah OK…Elle fait carrément flipper cette fille…)

\- Alors je commence…

Polly se désintéressa très vite de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Naturellement, elle jeta un regard à Albus Potter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé à la « mission » qu'elle s'était fixée, préférant la remettre à plus tard. Mais la rentrée avait eu lieu depuis une semaine, et elle manquait cruellement de ragots à répandre…

(Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours la gueule?)

(Pfff…)

(Il pourrait sourire quand même… Ça le rend plus…euh… raaah, il y a pas de mot pour le dire…)

(Physiquement attractif… ?)

(…)

(…)

(Pourquoi est-ce que plus personne ne parle?)

Au même moment, un cri se fit entendre.

\- QUOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII !?, s'exclama Potter.

(Euh… qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé…)

Rose, assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu es avec Albus ».

(!)

\- Hein !? Quoi !? Non mais c'est….

Et puis soudain, la jeune fille se figea. Sans le savoir, Dominique lui apportait son plan d'action pour séduire Potter sur un plateau en argent…

Elle jeta un dernier regard au brun avant de prendre sa décision.

\- J'accepte !

James fixait obstinément le sol depuis 16 minutes et 49 secondes, décidé à ne pas lever les yeux, à ne pas croiser son regard.

\- James ?, demanda Dominique, assise à côté de lui, ça va ?

(Non)

(Non ça va pas)

Le brun ne répondit, et continua de regarder le sol. Il avait beau essayé d'en faire abstraction, il sentait sa présence.

Il voyait ton ombre projeté par la lumière du jour, il entendait sa voix, il sentait son odeur.

Il mourrait d'envie de la sentir dans ses bras, il espérait pouvoir de nouveau goûter ses lèvres.

C'était ça le plus dur. L'espoir.

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

Il devait arriver à s'en convaincre.

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

Toujours se répéter la même chose.

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

Pour pouvoir enfin faire son deuil.

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas)

(Elle ne m'aime pas… et moi je l'aime)

Il ne prit conscience de ses larmes que lorsqu'il les vit glisser lentement de ses joues jusqu'au sol

Il avait flanché, après même pas 20 minutes du premier cour de Potions de l'année !

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Tu t'es fait mal !?, s'exclama cette fois Panju Thomas, toujours à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait les sentiments des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?, soupira une voix féminine qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur du trio.

James sentit un grand frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et s'en avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses gestes, il se leva brusquement, et traversa à toute vitesse la salle de classe avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il avait encore sur son épaule la sensation de la mèche de cheveux de Delphi qu'il avait frôlé en prenant la fuite.

C'était ça, il avait pris la fuite comme un _lâche _! Même pas capable d'affronter ses sentiments !

Mais au fond, qui le pourrait ?

Il se laissa aller contre le mur, et respira un grand coup.

(Je… Je vais m'en sortir… Oh mon dieu… Cest horrible…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?)

James se releva avec peine, et prit le chemin de la Salle Commune. Il passa le portrait de la Grande Dame et traversa la pièce dans un état second, sans apercevoir l'annonce pour la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard sur le mur. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, pas mécontent d'avoir pour une fois le dortoir pour lui tout seul.

Pas de chance, c'est à ce moment là que Panju décida d'arriver dans la chambre.

\- Ah, t'es là ! La prof m'a demandé de te prévenir que tu devais aller la voir mardi à 21h pour ta retenue.

\- Ma retenue ? Quelle retenue !?, s'exclama James

(Oh non… non non non!)

\- Pour t'être enfuit en plein cours, pardi !, s'écria Panju. Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

\- …

\- …?

\- … Laisses-tomber…

\- Mais…, commença son ami, avant d'être interrompu par le regard noir de James.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Je peux t'emprunter la carte du Maraudeur ?, demanda finalement Panju.

Dominique finissait tranquillement son livre sur les créatures magiques aquatiques lorsqu'elle fut dérangée par des éclats de voix provenant de l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Elle tourna la tête et soupira.

(Oh Merlin…)

Elle se leva et se plaça entre Polly et Albus.

\- C'est pas que je n'apprécies pas vos voix, mais je préférais que vous régliez ça ailleurs.

\- Demande-lui à elle !, s'exclama Potter en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.

(Malpoli, Al…)

\- Mais c'est cet abruti qui m'a suivie !

(J'aurais jamais du accepter d'être préfète-en-chef…)

\- Je ne te suis pas, je veux juste que tu t'excuses !

\- J'ai pas fait exprès de te donner une coup de coude, d'accord !?

Dominique jeta un regard effaré à Malefoy, qui avait l'air de vouloir rentré sous terre, et à Rose.

\- On aurait pas du passer par les cachots pour rentrer, ça nous aurait éviter des ennuis, soupira la rousse.

\- Des ennuis ! Parle pour toi !, s'écria Albus

\- Dominique ?

\- Quoi encore !?

La blonde se retourna pour faire face à Panju.

(Ah. C'est toi. Ça change tout.)

\- Euh… Il se passe quoi ?, demanda le Gryffondor en regardant Polly et Albus s'engueuler.

Dominique soupira et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

\- Laisses-tomber. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui… t'as toujours l'air de savoir ce que pense les gens.

(?)

\- Euh… ?

\- Par exemple, tu devines toujours qui est amoureux de qui dans l'école. Moi j'y comprend rien, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques…, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

(…)

(…)

(Pourquoi pas?)

* * *

_Voilà, le chap est fini !_

_Dans les reviews, ceux qui ce sont manifestés ont tous des comptes du coup je pense que la plupart des lecteurs pourront recevoir les notifs. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vais donc pas fixer de date !_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Perte de repères

**Chapitre 7 : Perte de repères**

\- J'aimerais bien partir à la chasse aux mystères le week-end prochain, avait un jour lancé Lily, alors qu'elle somnolait sur l'épaule de Yann.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme se retrouvait illégalement dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année, planqué sous un lit pour que le propriétaire des pieds qu'il apercevait de sa cachette ne le découvre pas, tout ça pour récupérer un vieux bout de parchemin qu'il avait maintenant dans sa poche)

(Plus jamais je n'écouterai Lily Luna Potter… Plus jamais je n'écouterait Lily Luna Potter…)

(…)

(Je sais pas a qui appartient ce lit mais il y a pas mal de poussièaaa)

\- AAAAAAAAAAATCHA !

Les pieds en mouvement s'immobilisèrent.

(Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon…)

(Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi!?)

\- Qui est là ?

(Faites que je me réveille MAINTENANT!)

\- Qui est là ?, répéta le garçon.

Yann s'extirpa difficilement de sous le lit, et se leva pour faire face à Panju Thomas.

\- A c'est toi !, s'étonna le brun. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

(Bon, d'après Polly il a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre… On verra bien…)

\- Je me suis… trompé de dortoir… Et quand j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé et qu'il y a eu de bruit ben… j'ai paniqué… et je me suis caché…

\- Ah d'accord.

(Ouah, Yann, mais quel champion, t'a géré!)

\- Bon… bah… moi j'y vais…

Yann se précipita vers la porte.

\- Hé attends !

(… euh… au secours?)

\- Oui, fit Yann d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

\- C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Lily ?

(…)

(…)

(…)

(Quoi?)

\- Méfie-toi, lui conseilla Panju, James déteste qu'on s'approche des filles de sa famille !

(Quoi ? Moi… Lily…?)

(…Lily…?)

* * *

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas de bagarre dans mon pub !, s'exclama Mme Rosmerta en se plaçant entre Polly et Albus qui se hurlaient dessus depuis seulement 1 minute, mais avaient eu le temps de divertir l'ensemble des clients des Trois Balais.

Rose se prit la tête entre les mains.

(Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé à Polly et Albus de m'accompagner?)

(Ah oui, pour ne pas être obligé de rester en tête à tête avec Malefoy…)

(Mes sorties à Pré-au-lard vont pas être joyeuses si je dois toutes les faire avec mon « binôme »…)

(Oooh ma tête…)

(Ils arrêtent pas de s'engueuler depuis qu'on est parties du château, ça fait même pas 15 minutes, et Polly a déjà eut le temps de lui coller deux gifles…)

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CONNE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

(Impact dans 3…2…1… )

BLAM !

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Potter, jamais deux sans trois, ironisa Polly en rejetant ses long cheveux noirs en arrière et en lui jetant son regard condescendant « spécial Albus ».

(Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se la pète toujours comme ça ? C'est évident que c'est juste un masque)

Albus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Puis brusquement il se tourna vers Malefoy.

\- Je rentre au château. Tu pourras dire à Dominique que j'ai passé 20 minutes avec Chapman, et que c'est amplement SUFFISANT !, s'écria-t-il en attrapant son sac et en quittant le pub la tête haute.

(Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…)

\- Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même !, fit le blond en se tournant vers Polly.

(Il parle lui !?)

\- Tu l'as pas ouverte de la sortie, ce serait bien que ça continue comme ça Blondinet.

(Polly… pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi désagréable… Et puis…BLONDINET!?)

\- Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à lui faire des remarques ? T'as pas mieux à faire de ta vie que lui gâcher la sienne !?

(Wow, je découvre un nouveau Malefoy. Franchement… j'aime assez…)

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Je me casse.

En deux temps trois mouvement, la brune avait emprunté le même chemin qu'Albus, laissant Rose et Malefoy seuls.

(J'ai l'impression d'être dans une vidéo « Essayez de ne pas être mal à l'aise »)

(Bon… je fais quoi ?)

(Oh ! Miracle ! J'ai un livre dans mon sac!)

\- Malefoy, ça te dérange si je lis un peu ?

\- Euh… non… par contre, je préférerais que tu m'appelles Scorpius…

Rose acquiesça, et sortit de son sac_ Les Misérables _de Victor Hugo.

Et Malef… Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda la rouquine

\- J'ai le même !, s'exclama Scorpius en sortant un exemplaire du livre de son sac.

(!)

\- Mais… c'est un livre moldu !

Le blond s'arrêta de rire.

\- Et ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien contre les Moldus.

\- Oui… mais je me demandais juste comment tu avais pu entendre parler, mentit Rose

\- Il y en a plein dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. Elle adorait la culture moldu…

(Adorait…?)

\- Oh Scorpius… Je suis tellement désolée…Je ne savais pas…

Scorpius la regarda un instant, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour moi… J'ai mon père… Albus…

\- Et moi…, murmura Rose, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ça.

Et après tout, peut importe, songea-t-elle en voyant le sourire de Scorpius, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

\- Hé ! Potter !

Albus soupira, ayant tout de suite reconnue la voix de Chapman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !?

\- Je rentre au château aussi, expliqua-t-elle en ignorant délibérément la froideur du jeune homme.

\- Super. Content de l'apprendre.

Et Albus se remit en route. Mais c'était sans compter sur la main qui se posa sur son épaule, et le fit se retourner.

\- Je crois qu'on ne sait pas compris. Je rentre avec toi.

Le brun croisa les bras et la toisa du regard.

(Et beh je suis pas mécontent de faire une tête de plus qu'elle.)

\- Hum…C'est une proposition intéressante, mais non merci.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, plutôt une injonction, fit-elle en croisant ses bras à son tour.

Ils restèrent là à se défier dur regard.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Albus se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait de magnifiques yeux ambres. Et qu'il allait être assez dur de soutenir un tel regard.

Par chance, elle lâcha la première.

\- Fichus yeux verts…, murmura-t-elle très bas, mais, inconsciemment, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés, de tel sorte qu'Albus entendit distinctement ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?, demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Chapman sursauta et se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et prenant par la même occasion conscience de leur rapprochement.

\- Euh… je… ri-rien…

(Elle bégaye maintenant…?)

\- On devrait peut-être se mettre en route plutôt que de rester planter là, hum ?, fit la jeune fille d'un ton détaché.

\- Euh…ouais si tu veux…

(Bah oui elle veut… Elle vient de me le dire… J'suis con moi des fois…)

Il se remit en route, sans voir la jeune fille se frapper le front le derrière lui.

(Mais quelle conne !), songea-t-elle en suivant.

Ils ne dire pas un mot de tout le trajet, l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

James prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

\- Entrez.

James posa sa main sur la poignée, mais n'osa pas ouvrir la porte.

(J'peux encore prendre la fuite, et quitter Poudlard… Papa et Maman comprendraient, j'en suis sûr…)

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de faire ce choix car Delphini ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur.

James se sentit rougir violemment, et baissa sa tête pour cacher son trouble.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer là Potter, fit la professeure en désignant la place devant, en face de son bureau.

(Potter ?)

\- Tu ne m'appelles plus James ?, lui demanda-t-il en prenant place, affectant un ton détaché alors qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Delphini esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Non, maintenant entre nous ce sera Potter et Professeure Jedusor.

(Je sais pas si elle sourit car je lui fais pitié ou parce qu'elle est vraiment ravie de m'appeler Potter…)

\- Pourquoi ?, insista le brun.

(Je sais pas si sa réponse va m'aider, mais au moins si je me mets à pleurer je pourrais me servir de sa réponse comme excuse. Tout plutôt que lui dire que je pète un câble dés que je la voie!)

Delphini ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard polaire.

\- Asseyez-vous et rédigez 1 rouleau de parchemin sur la préparation, l'utilisation et l'aspect légale du filre de Mort-vivant.

James prit la plume et essaya d'écrire, mais il abandonna avant la fin de la première phrase.

Il avait la tête qui tournait, et les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête tandis que tout son être tremblait à l'idée que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Delphini depuis leur rupture. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, n'importe quoi tant que cela ne lui rappelait pas qu'il était fou amoureux d'une fille qui ne l'aimait pas en retour.

\- Potter ? Je vous ai demandé quelque chose.

James releva la tête. La jeune femme s'était penché sur la table du brun, et le fixait.

\- Delphi…

La peine gagna la bataille, et c'est les joues ruisselantes de larmes qu'il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa avec l'énergie du désespoir.

* * *

_Et voilà c'était le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !_

_A bientôt !_


	8. Pardon

Avant toutes choses, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée de faire ça.

Écrire est pour moi un loisir, et ne doit surtout pas devenir une contrainte. Je n'arrive plus à me motiver pour cette fanfiction, et je vais donc la mettre en pause. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, je ne sais pas si ou quand je reprendrais l'histoire.

Si l'un de vous veut utiliser des personnages, ou la fic elle-même, je suis totalement d'accord, je veux juste que vous me mentionniez et que vous laissiez une review pour me prévenir et pour que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil.

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu le début de ma fanfic, et suis encore une fois désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Bonne chance pour vos futures lectures et écritures !


End file.
